The Birthday Girl
by Miss Megaboo
Summary: Post Mockingjay. Rated T for language and vivid memories in later chapters, etc. At the end of the series Peeta and Katniss are supposed to have their "happily ever after", but what happens when their twelve year old daughter's birthday brings back terrible memories of the Games and the war? The whole family has to come to terms with those memories...and the secrets they include.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Hunger Games series, nor its characters. I'm not making any money off this. Blah, blah, blah. This comes from a deep, core-wrenching love for this book series and the movies that have won my heart as well. I hope you all enjoy it. Yes, there will be more to come. And hopefully very soon! I just wanted to get this first chapter (no matter how short) and get it up. For those of you who are still around and have me on your favorites, it's good to be back! I know this is a different series I've found a spark with (for a few years now actually), but hopefully you can feel the heat too. I also apologize for the writing if there are any mistakes. I was too excited to wait for my beta readers as I wrote this in the dead of night with no sleep just after finishing rereading Mockingjay.

* * *

"Mother, do I really have to wear this?" I ask as I tug at the tight, lacy collar of the blouse and skirt combination she has just forced me to put on. I stare dejectedly at both of our reflections in the full length mirror next to my closet as she comes to stand behind me. "I would be a lot more comfortable in what I usually wear."

"Yes, you do," she tells me stubbornly as she braids my dark hair-the same color as hers-down my back.

"Why?"

"Because t-shirts and camouflage pants are not..."

"Are not suitable attire for parties," I finish her sentence, twisting the sounds of the words into an affected dialogue instead of my mother's hushed, deeper tones. This tone, however, is one I have heard many times from Effie, one of my mother's loving, but ever erratic, friends who comes to visit every so often. She's quite strange, but I like her.

"Especially for the birthday girl." Either amused by my imitation or it, she clips the whole braid up on top of my head, giving me a dark halo effect. "There. All done."

If I must admit it to myself, it is gorgeous. My mother and I have thick, dark manes we can do pretty much anything with. If we cared to, that is. Or if we had anyone who would actually make us do our up on a daily basis. Suddenly my heart sinks. If Mom is doing my hair... Effie won't be the only one not attending my party.

"Grandma isn't going to make it for the party at all, is she?" I keep my eyes averted from the mirror, already knowing the answer. I pretend to straighten my clothes one final time.

"No, sweetie. I'm sorry. There was a large fishing boat accident in District 4 and the hospital needs all of the hands it can get. But she says she'll try to get away to call you after your party. You can always talk to her on another day, you know." She nudges me with her arm and I nod though I'm not looking at her.

"So, do you think I'm ready," I ask, suddenly all too ready to get this party over with. I give my mother a small twirl and wait for her approval.

"I think so," she agrees.

"Oh! Sky, you look beautiful!" A voice says from the door.

I turn around and grin at my dad, who instantly opens his arms to me. Even at twelve, when I'm supposed to be more grown up, I eagerly take the invitation and clutch him as if he is the only lifeline I have in this world. See, no matter what I'm feeling, whether it be anger, fear, happiness, or sadness, my father always has a way of making me feel better. That and he can whip up one heck of a good cake when you're feeling low. Suddenly the thought of cake-birthday cake to be precise- waiting for me downstairs starts to make my mouth water and almost becomes too much to bare.

"Ready to get this party started?" My father is excited and I too start to feel his mood catching on to me too.

"Yeah, lets go!"

"Dear, are you ready?" My father glances back at my mother as we're about ready to walk out the door.

She isn't. Mom almost seems...zoned out. Through the whole exchange with Dad, she hadn't said a word. Instead, she's just staring at me. Wordless. Her eyes take on a glassy appearance.

My father walks over to her and puts a hand on her back, a light touch on her cheek. An alarmed look crosses his face. "Katniss?" His voice is stern and just as he's about to move her back to sit on my bed, her eyes clear and she smiles down at me, at him. As if nothing had happened.

"Yes, I'm alright," she tells us as if nothing had happened. "Lets go, huh?" She takes the lead down the stairs and I hear her voice as she greets some of the newly arrived guests. Mom tells them the Birthday Girl is just about to come down.

Before I can question Dad about what just happened, he shakes his head and motions for me to go join my party too. Sometimes Mom gets like that. Not often, but sometimes. Dad just tells me to ignore it, but more and more, its starting to worry me. But since there's nothing I can do, I plaster a smile on my face and head out the door.

"Wait, Sky. Hold on."

"Huh? What now," I ask, dubious.

Without answering, he walks over to me and leans down, tucking in the back of my shirt that must have fallen out of place during our hug. Once its smooth again he says "Okay. Go get them, sugar." He smiles at me again, but it isn't the same cheerful one as before either. Confused, I head downstairs.


End file.
